1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for wear control of vehicle tyres.
The present invention also relates to a method and a system for determining the wear in a tyre.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tyres are subject to wear in use; it is therefore important to have the conditions of each tyre monitored, since the tyre performance varies depending on the wear. In fact, a too worn tyre becomes very dangerous because it can give rise to a reduction in the vehicle's roadholding, an increase in the braking distances, etc.
The European patent application EP 1759891 discloses a wear detecting system in a tyre involving use of a detecting unit adapted to detect the acceleration to which a wear bar positioned in a groove of the tyre tread is submitted. When the tyre is not yet too worn, the bar does not come into contact with the ground and the acceleration detected by the detecting unit is contained within limits. As a result of the tyre wear, the bar comes into contact with the ground at each wheel revolution, causing an important increase in the acceleration detected by the detecting unit.